


Merman septipl

by AxolotlAlcore



Category: donotread
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxolotlAlcore/pseuds/AxolotlAlcore
Summary: Fishy fishy





	Merman septipl

Sean looked up at the tall building in front of him.He had gone back to college about a year ago to become a whale biologist.And now he was just a few months away from graduating.All he had to do now was take a month long internship at a job that pertained to his major.And so here he was in front of a marine research lab called the Aquatic Genome Research Organization.AGRO for short.Apparently the place specialized in isolating specific genome sequences in aquatic species for medicinal purposes.He took a deep breath before pushing the door open and going inside.

He was greeted by a fairly nice lobby with a large fish tank full of exotic fish.A prim looking woman wearing glasses looked up at him from a desk."Excuse me sir do you have an appointment?"She said, a look of disdain on her face when she saw his green hair."Uh no.I'm supposed to start interning here today under Dr. Bunsen."He replied."Let me see your paperwork,"She sighed, clearly not in a good mood.He quickly handed her his papers, eager to get started and get far away from her.She sorted through them and tapped a few keys on her computer."Alright everything's in order.Please wait here while I get you a name tag.Another intern will be here shortly to take you to where you'll be working,'"She said, getting up and going into another room off to the side.She came back out a few minutes later with a plastic clip-on name tag.She went back to her desk after handing it to him and he sat down on a chair to wait for the other intern

A few minutes later he heard the elevator ding and a girl around his age stepped out.He was surprised to see that her bangs were dyed purple and the rest of her black hair had purple and blue streaks.Well at least he wouldn't be the only one here with dyed hair.He watched as she tucked a strand of purple hair behind her ear before glancing around the room.She started walking his direction once she spotted him."Hi.Sean W. McLaughlin right? You'll be interning with me under Dr. Bunsen?"She questioned."Yeah that's me.But feel free to call me Jack,"He said, shaking her hand."Nice to meet you Jack.Just follow me and I'll take you to Dr. Bunsen's lab.You'll be needing a lab coat but since we don't have one specifically for you yet you'll have to borrow an extra one,"She said, smiling and leading him to the elevator.

The stood in silence for a few moments as the elevator went down a few floors."So, Jack.You wouldn't happen to be Jacksepticeye would you?"She said somewhat nervously, trying to break the ice.Jack grinned."I take it you're a fan?""Yeah.Been watching for about two years now.So what are you doing here?"She asked, kinda embarrassed."Well you know the whole 'whale biologist' joke? I'm actually going to college to be one. Thought it might fun,"He replied."Oh.Well that must be interesting.I'm here for extra credit on my zoology degree,"Sara said."Whatcha studying zoology for?"Jack asked."It's a requirement for veterinarians if they want to work on exotic animals,"She replied."Cool!So your gonna fix up injured animals? That's really nice,"Jack said."Thanks.Its been of dream of mine since fourth grade,"She said as the elevator doors opened.

She lead him over to a locker room where extra lab coats were kept."Just grab one that fits and clip your name tag on,"She said.Jack put one on and attached the name tag."Now I look like Doctor Shneeplestein!"He joked, putting on the goofy accent."Well come on Shneeple, your helping me deliver samples of serum the doctors are working on to the various workstations,"Sara said, laughing.He followed her over to a table covered in various vials and beakers full of strange liquids."We're handing out this serum today,"She said, pointing at a batch of beakers full of a glowing, green, goo-like, liquid.The shade of green kinda reminded him of the color of a septiceye.He helped her load the vials onto a cart and they started wheeling them over to the workstations.

 

Awhile later a doctor asked them to take a vial over to Dr.Bunsen to take a look at.It had the same liquid as before but the doctor said they had been altering the formula.Sara was going to take it but Sean offered to deliver it for her."Alright.Just be careful okay?There are some loose computer cables near Dr. Bunsen's office and you do not wanna trip with that vial.Who knows what would happen if any of the serum got on you,"Sara cautioned."I'll be fine.I'm not that big of a clutz,"Jack said, brushing off her warning.Little did he know that, by not taking her warning seriously, he was setting himself up for a life altering accident.

He whistled casually as he walked down the sterile, white hallway, following the signs to Dr. Bunsen's office.As he drew near the office he walked past the computer lab.A cart of laptops was by the door and several cables lay on the floor by the cart, hanging off of the laptops.He wasn't really paying attention as he walked over them and his foot got caught on one of the cables.He stumbled, losing his grip on the vial as he put his hands out to break his fall.The vial shattered on the floor and some of the thick liquid splashed on him.His right hand landed on some of the glass and gave him a deep laceration, some of the liquid getting into the wound.

He quickly got to his feet, looking around to see if anyone had seen what happened.The halls were empty.He cleaned up the mess as fast as he could and went to the restroom to clean up his hand.He winced as he pulled out a shard of glass and rinsed out the bleeding cut.Yeah that was gonna need stitches.As he left the bathroom he ran right into Sara.He quickly tried to hide his hand behind his back but she saw the cut almost immediately, not to mention the green goo still splattered on his lab coat."You tripped didn't you?Ugh come on, let's go patch up your hand,"She said, dragging him along to the medical bay.She sat him down on a cot and rummaged through some cupboards before pulling out a needle and some thread,as well as some disinfectant and gauze.The thread was the dissolvable kind typically used for stitches.

"Uh wait shouldn't I be going to the hospital to get my stitches?"Jack said uncertainly."I'm perfectly qualified.Stitching up a person is no different from stitching up a dog.Besides, the nearest hospital is an hour away and that gash should be dealt with right away.The longer it's open the more likely it is to get exposed to infectious bacteria,"Sara explained, pulling up a chair so she could sit in front of him."If you say so,"Jack said.She seemed to be pretty knowledgeable about this so he would take her word for it.

"Alright now this is gonna sting okay?And we don't have anything to numb you up so you will feel it when I start stitching.So try to be still and concentrate on something else,"She said as she doused some gauze in disinfectant.Sean winced as she dabbed gently at the cut.He watched her closely with his piercing blue eyes as she threaded the needle.He glanced at the floor, concentrating on cake and cookies as she started stitching him up.He saw her pants legs had ridden up slightly and was surprised to see a ton of scars on her legs, especially the right one.No wonder she knew so much about this.He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her to have caused them.

He was startled by Sara suddenly speaking up."You don't have to stare you know.You can just ask. I've gotten used to people's curiosity,"She said, finishing up the last stitch.Jack looked away, embarrassed that he was caught staring."What happened to your legs?"He finally asked, curiosity getting the better of him."Got hit by a truck in the crosswalk on the way to school back in eleventh grade.Ended up in the hospital for nearly two months.Not the first time I've been to the hospital for something serious and it wasn't the last either.I'm practically a walking medical disaster.My family jokes that I've been poked with needles so much that I have the veins of a druggie,"She said, joking a bit to lighten the mood.

"Wow.I'm so sorry,"Jack said, not sure what to say.Sara shrugged."Eh you get used to it.My medical history would put Markiplier's to shame.And he's been through a lot too,"She said."So you watch Mark too huh?"He said, trying to change the subject."Yeah.I came across you first though.It was after seeing him in a couple of your vids that I started watching him,"She replied."Huh.Usually it's the other way around,"Jack said, surprised.Sara put some gauze over the stitches and wrapped his hand up."You should leave that on for a few days and change the wrapping every twenty four hours so it doesn't get infected,"She said.Jack nodded.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, other than Dr. Bunsen telling him to let them know if he started experiencing anything odd so they could make sure the serum didn't do anything to him.He recorded a couple videos after getting home and sent them off the Robin before heading to bed.That night he had a strange dream about the ocean.When he got up in the morning his hand itched like crazy.He went into the bathroom and carefully unwrapped the bandages.He was startled to see that the gash was already starting to knit itself back together.The small amount of new skin was kinda bumpy and had a slight sheen to it.

He figured his eyes were probably just playing tricks on him, taking a shower before he wrapped his hand back up again.He felt strangely rejuvenated after the shower, almost as if the water had breathed new energy into him.He scrolled through his Twitter as he sat down for his morning coffee.He smiled when he saw Sara had messaged him, she had told him her Twitter account so they could chat when not at the facility.Morning!You feeling okay today? Was her message.Yeah fine.Better than fine actually.Thanks for asking. He messaged back.When he finished his coffee he grabbed his now goo free lab coat from the dryer and headed to AGRO.

Things were going pretty good. He helped Sara with her tasks and they had a few good laughs.They ended up eating together during their lunch break.Around two o'clock though he started to feel a little woozy.And his hand was itching something fierce again.The dizziness and nausea eventually got so bad that he had to excuse himself and go the restroom.He leaned up against the sink for support, waiting for the room to stop spinning.Getting tired of the incessant itch in his hand he tore the bandages off, the stitches coming off with the gauze.He stared at his hand in shock.The gash was completely gone.And in it's place was a thin layer of gleaming green and blue scales.

He quickly pinched himself to see if he was dreaming.Ow!Nope, definitely not dreaming.He stared closely at his hand, inspecting it carefully under the light.Did that serum do this?He swayed as another bout of dizziness hit him.Ugh what was going on?He was about to leave the bathroom to try and get help when his legs went completely numb, falling out from beneath him.He cried out in pain when his head smacked against the tile floor.His vision was getting hazy when he heard someone calling his name.

"Jack?You okay in there?Jack?Come on answer me!Sean!?"He heard Sara shout worriedly.He called out weakly before slumping against the floor, suddenly exhausted.His whole body felt numb and tingly.He couldn't bring himself to look when Sara burst into the room."Oh my God!Sean!"She cried before hurrying over and kneeling down beside him.She grabbed his head in her hands and turned it so he was facing her.His eyelids felt heavy and he struggled to stay awake."No, no, no!Stay awake Sean!Help is coming!Just stay awake!"She said, getting increasingly worried.

When she started to cry he weakly lifted his hand and brushed the tears away.She stared into his eyes and he watched as several different emotions flickered through them.He was too tired to recognize the specific emotions.His eyesight grew increasingly dark and after a few minutes he finally blacked out to the sound of people rushing into the room.He felt like he was floating in a dark, endless ocean, drifting to and fro on the waves.The feeling soothed him as his last bits of consciousness faded away.

 

The first thing Sean was aware of was the sensation of floating.Voices could be heard as he drifted in and out of consciousness.As he finally started to wake fully he was able to recognize what they were saying."You can't experiment on him! He's a person, he has rights!And last I checked human experimentation is illegal!"He heard a familiar female voice shout."Well we can't keep this confidential and most certainly can't keep him here unless we do!What do expect us to do?!We can't just let him go off on his own!And he certainly wouldn't be able to take care of himself like this,"He heard a male voice say.It kinda sounded like Doctor Bunsen."I'll take care of him then!""What?!""You heard me! I'll take care of him.At my house or his, whichever he prefers!You have the spare equipment to build a tank for him there!So let me take care of him! I'll monitor his condition and you won't have to worry about this getting out.Just please, try to make a cure!"Wait, Sara?Was that Sara?And what the hell were they talking about?

"*Sigh*Fine.But if someone finds out about this mess while he's under your care none of this will count as credit towards your zoology degree.Got it?" "Yes Dr. Bunsen." "It looks like he's waking up.You better go explain things to him."Bunsen said.Fully awake now Sean's eyes fluttered open.His eyes widened when he saw he was in a huge glass tank full of water.Wait, how in the flying fuck was he breathing?!He tried to swim to the surface but froze when he realized something.His legs.Why couldn't he feel his legs?!He looked down and barely held in a shout when he saw a long, green and blue fish tail where his legs should be.He quickly examined the rest of his body and found fin-like appendages on his arms and a wavy dorsal fin on the back of his tail.Thankfully he didn't find any gills but he figured there must be some in his esophagus or something since he was breathing underwater.

He saw Sara approaching and did his best to swim over to the side of the tank, not used to swimming like this.He hoisted himself up on the edge so his head was above the water."Jack! You're finally awake!I was getting really worried.Are you okay?I mean other than this whole really crazy situation,"She said, clearly concerned for his well-being."You mean other than the fact that I'm suddenly half fish?I guess I'm okay.Really freaking the fook out though.What the hell happened?"Jack said, trying to stay calm.Flipping out wouldn't help things."Apparently that vial you were taking to Dr. Bunsen's held a highly experimental serum that was supposed to splice particular strands of fish DNA with whatever living cells it came in contact with.It was meant to be a way to heal wounds faster.But as you can obviously see there were some pretty severe unexpected side affects when it got into you.Thankfully they're already working on a cure,"Sara explained.

"So what am I supposed to till the cure is ready?"He asked."Well I managed to convince them to not keep you here.I've been put in charge of you till this whole mess is over.Is there a place in your house big enough to fit a tank for you to stay in?From what little we've been able to gather so far you can't be completely out of the water for more than an hour or two.According to some blood tests they did you'll get severely dehydrated if you're dry for longer than that time period,"She asked."Uh yeah.I think my living room would be big enough if the couch was pushed back,"Jack said."Okay.What's your address? We'll need to know where you live to get everything there,"Sara said.After he told her she let Dr. Bunsen know where to take everything.They already had his house keys since they had been in his clothes.When he had started changing while he was passed out they had to remove them.

Sara sat in a chair by Sean's tank as they waited.They were gonna get something to transport him home in.Now that things had calmed down a bit she couldn't help but blush at the fact that Jack was currently shirtless.She quickly looked away when he caught her staring.Eventually a stretcher was brought over.They were planning on having him lay on that and they were gonna keep him moist with a soaked blanket.Sara helped him onto the stretcher along with a few other people and he was put into the back of an old ambulance they had managed to get ahold of.The plan was that if anyone saw they would just assume he was being brought home from a hospital since the wet blanket would be covering everything up.Sara sat in the back with him since she was going to be his caretaker till he was cured.

 

After about a half-hour they pulled into his driveway.Sara and two other people hauled his stretcher out of the back of the vehicle and hauled him inside.When they got to his living room he saw they had put in a nice sized tank with a filter to keep the water clean as well as a ladder in and out and a little platform for him to sit and lay on so he wouldn't have to constantly be in the water.Since Sara would essentially have to be living with him till everything blowed over, stuff from her house had been brought into the guest bedroom.She had one of the workers watch him while she went to get a few things they hadn't thought to bring.He smiled when he saw that she had brung over a bunch of gaming stuff and a laptop.A fellow gamer huh?

Once everything was dealt with he sat down on the platform in his tank."So is there anything you want? I'm here to help however I can,"Sara said.Jack glanced over at his TV.Everything was still hooked up and since this platform was above water level he knew immediately what he wanted."I haven't played OverWatch in a while.And it's got multiplayer so would you like to play it with me?"He asked.Sara smirked."You're on!"She said getting him a wireless controller and turning the TV and game on.Sara chose Diva for her character and they ended up playing for a couple hours.The nice thing about it was that things felt normal while they were playing.For that small amount of time he forgot about the fact that he was now half fish.

After awhile they eventually turned the game off."You want anything to eat?"Sara asked."Sure!I got a pizza in the freezer!Can you make that?"Jack replied."Yeah pizza sounds good,"Sara said, going into the kitchen.Around a half hour later they were eating pizza and watching YouTube."Shiet!"He suddenly yelled."What, what is it?"Sara asked, concerned."What am I gonna do about Youtube?!I can't record like this!"He said."You could always say you're really sick or need a break and need to stop recording for a while.I know they'll all be patient and try to support you.Your fans all really care and wouldn't mind if you had to stop for awhile.And you could still interact with them, you just can't post any pictures or videos of yourself till you're cured,"She said.Sean sighed."I guess I'll have to.We can't risk them finding out about this,"He finally said after thinking it over.He had Sara give him his phone and left a quick explaination on his Twitter and Tumblr and recorded a very short video for YouTube to explain things, being careful to show nothing but his head.

He got a bunch of messages from people showing their support, his friends doing so as well.He was glad to see that nobody was particularly upset and that they were willing to wait till he was better.His friends and fans truly were amazing people.He would have to find a special way to thank them all once all of this was over.After playing a few more games he decided to call it a night.He lay down on the platform, about a half inch of water on it and his tail dangling over the side a little in the water.Sara got him a pillow and a blanket that wouldn't get ruined by the water and he eventually fell asleep.

 

Things started to feel normal again as several weeks passed.Jack and Sara would play videogames together and watch movies.He visited his social media accounts a lot more now that he wasn't making videos.It was fun seeing people get excited whenever he'd comment on their fanart.His friends would often ask him how he doing, Mark more so than the rest.He had a strange feeling that the man was up to something.He didn't know how right he was in that assumption.

"Die bitch!"Jack yelled at the TV, playing a game Sara had recommended.This game was awesome!A wolf god killing a bunch of demons, what's not to like?And some of the things were huge!By Jaysus did he love games with giant monsters!He froze when he heard a loud knock come from the door to the house.Shiet!Sara looked at him nervously before going to the door.She looked through the peephole and gasped."Who is it?"Jack whispered to her."Mark! It's freaking Markiplier!What the hell is he doing here?!"She whispered back.Jack face palmed.God damn it!He knew Mark was up to something!

"What do I do?I doubt I'll be able to get him to go away.And how am I supposed to explain why I'm in your apartment?"Sara asked Jack, freaking out.Jack sighed.She was right, Mark was way to stubborn to leave."Let him I guess.He'll probably be weirded out at first but he's my friend.I'm sure we can trust him to keep this a secret,"Jack finally said after mulling it over."I hope your right.AGRO will have my head if they find out,"She said before slowly opening the door.

Mark stared at Sara in confusion."Uh is this the wrong apartment?Does a Sean McLaughlin live here?"Mark asked.Sara sighed."Yeah this is Jack's apartment.I'm sorta his temporary roommate.Come on in,"She said.Mark walked in and followed her to the living room.His jaw dropped when he saw Jack.Jack waved, a nervous grin on his face."Hey Mark!Uh nice weather we're having?"He said awkwardly."J-jack?! You're a fish!"Mark said, completely flabbergasted."Yeah, about that.I kinda had an accident while interning at that AGRO place I told you about,"He said."And that accident turned you into a merman?!" "Yes.I tripped while carrying a vial of serum and cut myself on the glass.And now I'm this."Jack explained.

Mark tried to wrap his mind around what he was hearing."Okay, then who is she?"He asked, pointing at Sara."She's another intern that agreed to help me out till they can make something to fix this mess.Can you not tell anyone about this? It'll cause us both a lot of trouble if people find out.Can I trust you to keep this a secret Mark?"Jack asked.Mark sighed."Of course you can trust me man!What are friends for,"He finally said."Thanks Mark!"Jack said.As Mark looked at Jack his curiosity built.

"C-could I? Er I mean, would you mind if I touched your tail? It's so cool looking,"Mark said nervously.Jack laughed."Sure I guess.Climb on in!"He said.Since Mark didn't have any swim trunks with him he just stripped to his boxers and went in that way.His face lit up in awe as he ran his hand over the smooth scales on Jack's tail.Wow.As his hand went along the length of his tail he paused when he noticed a hollow feeling spot."Hey Jack? What's this?He asked, pointing where he felt the anomaly.Jack touched the spot and was surprised when his hand slid in."What the fuck?"He said, next checking his other side and finding the same thing."My tail has pockets? Jaysus that's so fookin weird!"He said.The sensation of his hand inside the pockets was unnerving.People should not be able to put their hands inside themselves.

"So Mark, you wanna stay and hang out?It's getting boring kicking Jack's ass at videogames,"Sara said."Is that a challenge I hear?"Mark said, grinning."You bet your ass that's a challenge,"She replied.Mark laughed."Well then, the mighty king of squirrels accepts your challenge!"Mark said, climbing out of Jack's tank."Alright!But put your clothes back on first!"She said."What?Is all this epic manliness too much for you?"Mark joked, gesturing to his abs.Sara laughed."In your dreams baby man!"She said.

Mark yelled as his character crashed.Sara was destroying him at Mario Cart."How the hell are so good lady!"He said."Hours of spare time spent gaming and amazing hyper focus skills,"She said, winning the race."You ought to play on YouTube!A gamer that doesn't suck would probably be well liked,"Mark said."I've thought about it but I can't afford the equipment I would need.All my money is focused on paying off my college loans right now."She replied."What if I pitched in for the equipment?I got the cash and it would be fun to have a girl on the Markiplier and friends team,"Mark offered."Woah, you'd do that?But we barely know each other,"Sara said, stunned."I figure it's the least I could do in repayment for how you've been helping Jack,"Mark said, shrugging off the generous offer like it was nothing."That would be awesome!Thanks Mark!"She said, giving him a hug.

Some time later

Eventually Mark had to leave for the day since it was getting pretty late.Jack smiled as he layed back on the platform, staring at the ceiling.Today was a lot of fun.It wasn't often that he got to hang out with Mark in person.And this was the first time Mark had visited him.Normally it was Jack that visited Mark.And it was funny to watch Mark repeatedly lose to Sara.He would miss her after all of this was over.He glanced over at her as she was about to head to her room for the night."Hey Sara?"He said."Yeah Jack?" "Would you mind maybe sleeping out here on the couch tonight?It gets kinda lonely out here whenever I have trouble sleeping,"He asked.Sara smiled."Sure.Let me just go grab a pillow and blanket,"She said before going down the hall and into the guest room.After a minute she came back out and snuggled up on the couch."Night,"She said before going to sleep."Night Sara,"Jack whispered before rolling onto his side and falling asleep as well.

 

Jack stared at Sara and burst out laughing as she got up off of the couch in the morning."What's so funny?"She asked, giving him a glare.She was not a morning person."Y-your hair looks like Danny's!"He said between fits of laughter.Sara deadpanned."Yeah, yeah my hair gets very floofy.You should see how bad it gets when I let air dry after taking a shower.My curls defy gravity like a boss,"She said, smiling towards the end."You and Mark should have a floof off!"Jack said.Sara laughed."Mark would lose.I don't even have to touch my hair for it to go crazy,"She said.She went back to the guest bedroom and got dressed, putting on a gray shirt with a purple and blue peacock feather design and purple shorts.The blue and purple on her shirt matched the blue and purple in her hair.She tamed her wild hair thoroughly with a brush before coming back out.

Some time later

"Mark I'm really not sure we should do this.What if you accidentally get Jack on camera?"Sara said nervously as Mark messed with the settings on his video camera."You worry too much.I won't get him on camera.And if I somehow do I can just edit it out.It'll be fine!"Mark reassured her."*sigh*Alright fine, but if he shows up on video you and me both are in big trouble,"She said."Relax.What's the worst that could happen?"He said before turning the camera on."Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier! I'm in Ireland!After hearing about Jack being sick I decided to fly to Ireland and try and help him get better.He's still too sick to be on camera but I got someone else to introduce you today.Apparently someone beat me to the punch at taking care of Jack.Say hello to Sara everybody!"He said, turning the camera to face Sara.Sara gave a peace sign."Sup guys,"She said, smiling.Mark turned the camera to face himself again."Now Jack tells me her hair gets really floofy and has suggested we do a floof off!So that's what we're gonna do in this video!"He said.

Sara ended up winning the floof off.Unfortunately Mark failed to notice something really important when editing the video.When he had turned the camera to face Sara a very small glimpse of Jack's tank and a bit of his tail could be seen for a split second.A few of his subscribers saw it and he quickly had to explain it away as just some cool props for a skit he was thinking of doing and temporarily took the video down to edit it out.Fortunately the people who saw believed him.All except one."Dr. Bunsen?We have a problem."

The next Day

Mark and Jack were playing Mario Cart while Sara was making them some lunch."Hey Mark!What kind of cheese do you want on your burger?"She called from the kitchen."Cheddar!"Mark called back."Oooh same for me please!"Jack said.Everyone froze when someone started pounding on the front door.Sara hurried to see who it was when the door burst open.Dr. Bunsen along with what looked like a couple of security guards from AGRO barged in.Bunsen set cold, hard eyes on Sara.He snapped his fingers and two guards grabbed Sara, the other two grabbing Mark."I told you not to let anyone find out Miss Hoover.Now you have to deal with the consequences,"He said before strolling over to Mark."To make sure you don't make this mistake again we are giving you a little incentive,"Bunsen said to Sara before pulling a syringe out of the pocket of his lab coat.The syringe contained what looked like the serum that had gotten into Jack, but this liquid had some bright pink mixed in.Mark struggled against the guards but wasn't able to do anything as Dr. Bunsen jabbed the syringe in his neck, pressing down on the plunger.Within a minute blue, red and pink scales appeared where he had been injected.

"What did you do?!What was in that syringe?!"Sara yelled as Mark went limp in the arms of the guards that were holding him, his legs going numb."Well while working on a cure for Mr. McLaughlin here,"He gestured at Jack who had been trying to get out of the tank to get to Mark,"We accidentally created a faster acting version of the original serum he was infected with.We decided to keep a few samples in case of something like this.""You bastard!You can't do that!"Sara yelled, hell's fury burning in her eyes."We can and we did.And you'll be next if you don't keep this quiet.And don't even try to alert the authorities or you can say bye-bye to a cure for them,"He said.He walked over to the door."You can release them now. We're done here."The guards let go of Mark and Sara and left with Dr. Bunsen, slamming the door behind them.

Sara rushed over to Mark."Is he okay?"Jack asked, worried for his friend."You mean other than getting injected by a crazy scientist?Yeah, totally fine,"Mark said sarcastically."Ugh my feet feel weird,"He muttered.Sara's eyes widened and quickly removed his shoes and socks.She gasped.His toes were becoming webbed and red, pink, blue and purple scales were forming on his feet and running up to his legs."Come on, we need to get you in the tank with Jack before you fully change.I won't be able to get you in when your legs fuse,"She said grimly, helping Mark stand.He stumbled several times as she led him over to tank.His arms itched and they could see fins similar to Jack's starting to form on his arms.She helped him up the ladder and down into the tank."I got him Sara.You go sit down,"Jack said.It was obvious that Sara emotionally drained from this, clearly wracked with guilt.

Mark gave Sara a weak smile as Jack helped him gets his clothes off when his legs started to fuse."It's not your fault Sara.You didn't know this would happen.Besides, I'm the one that insisted on making that video.If I hadn't made it or been more careful when editing this wouldn't have happened.So it's my fault, not yours.Okay?"He said.Sara nodded glumly, the beginnings of tears evident in her eyes.Despite what he said she still felt responsible.Within a few minutes Mark's new tail was fully formed.It was mostly navy blue with some red striping, some pink and red scales dappled here and there in the navy blue parts.The scales turned a deep purple at the bottom of his tail and the tailfin was bright pink, the shape similar to a warfstache.His dorsal fins were interesting, they looked like a row of small shark or dolphin dorsal fins running down the length of his tail.They were pink with red on the tips.The fins on his arms and the webbing between his fingers matched the coloring of his dorsal fins.Red, pink and a few blue scales dappled his arms near the fins.

"So what the hell do we do now?"Mark asked."The only thing we can do.Wait for the cure.And once you two get it, there's going to be hell to pay,"Sara said, rage burning in her eyes.Those bastards weren't going to get away with this.They would be punished, one way or another.She would make sure of that.As the saying goes, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

 

Sara took a steadying breath before she turned on the camera."Sup guys.Hopefully you remember me from the Floof Off video from a few days ago.I'm sure you're all wondering why he hasn't been on since then.That's why I'm here.Mark's sick, he ended up catching what Jack's got.He's okay he just won't be able to make any videos for awhile.Unfortunately the doctors have told him that he shouldn't fly home till after he's better so he's stuck here in Ireland till he recovers.Mark mind saying a few words so they don't think I kidnapped you?!"She yelled over her shoulder towards the living room.She was currently sitting at a table in the kitchen which was adjacent to the living room."I'm fine guys!Just gotta take a break from Youtube till I get better!"He shouted back from in the tank, faking a raspy voice and pretending to erupt into a fit of coughing.They weren't even going to show his face in the video, they weren't taking any chances this time.No one could find out the truth.

Sara stared at her laptop as the video finished uploading to Mark's channel.Hopefully his fans would believe the story they had come up with."It's gonna be fine Sara.They aren't gonna suspect a thing,"Mark said, trying to reassure her."I hope so.We can't afford anymore trouble from AGRO,"She said.

She glanced over at Jack who had been oddly quiet.He looked to be deep in thought."Something on your mind Jack?"She asked."I was just thinking, AGRO's an American company isn't it?"He said."Yeah, so?"She wasn't sure what he was getting at."Well didn't you mention once that your mom is good friends with a former FBI agent and that you have a step-cousin in the Secret Service?"He said.Sara's eyes widened."Jack you're a genius!I'll call my mom and have her contact them.Maybe they can call in some favors and help us.We'll have to wait till the cure is ready before we have them try anything though, we can't risk you two being stuck like that forever,"She said.She was filled with excitement as she called her mom, they had a way to get back at AGRO!

 

Jack looked away from the game he was playing with Mark to look at Sara.It was fairly hot today and unfortunately the airconditioner was on the fritz.Him and Mark were fine since the water stayed fairly cool but it was obvious Sara wasn't.He smiled when he got an idea."Hey Sara!How bout you come in here with us and cool off?"He said.Sara thought it over for a moment.She had brought a swimsuit in case she ever needed to go into the tank.And it was hot, especially since she had heat sensitivities.She might as well, it's not like they were contagious."Sure!Just give me a sec while I go put my swimsuit on,"She said.

She came out a few minutes later wearing a two piece swimsuit.(( it looks like this: ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1PhEyKpX… )) "Galaxy bathingsuit, cool,"Mark said, his love of space clearly the reason behind the compliment."What can I say, galaxies are pretty,"Sara said as she climbed up the later to get into the tanks.She got a mischievous smirk on her face when she reached the top."Canonball!"She shouted before jumping in.Jack and Mark scrambled to get out of the splash radius as she landed in the water.For someone who was 5 foot 4 she made a pretty big splash.She came back up to the surface laughing.

Now that they could see her stomach Mark saw a familiar scar on her."Hey, did you ever get your appendix removed?"He asked"Yeah, I had appendicitis when I was six,"She said."Six!Damn that must have sucked.I had it a couple years ago,"Mark said."Yeah, I saw on your Draw My Life video.Your medical history is almost as bad as mine,"She said.They ended up talking about their experiences in the hospital for the next fifteen minutes.It was interesting getting to bond over something like that.Jack kinda just listened awkwardly, having never been in tne hospital for anything serious before.He's never even had a broken bone, which is surprising considering how much he loved to climb trees when he was a kid.The only thing even remotely nasty that happened to him was when he got that infected cut near his eye that spawned the Septiceye nickname.

Sara noticed how Jack was feeling left out and decided to change the subject."I just realized, its pretty ironic that they used that serum on you instead of me Mark.You know, considering your fear of the ocean.I wonder if they knew and that's why they injected you with it instead of me,"She pondered aloud."You mean like they were watching me and did this to mess with my phobia?Good god I hope not.That would be way too creepy.This situation is already fucked up as it is without the possibility of that,"Mark said."Yeah, I'd rather not entertain the idea that those sick fucks have been watching our every move,"Jack added."I guess its best to just not think about it for now.So, what should we do now?It's kinda boring just floating around,"Sara said."Improv or Don't Laugh challenge?I always thought they looked pretty fun when you did it Mark,"Jack suggested."Oh i would kick your scaley asses at Don't Laugh!I got the best poker face!"Sara said."Sounds like we have a challenge,"Mark said.

 

Jack yawned as he woke up to the sound of his alarmclock. He rolled over in his bed and hit the snooze button. He slowly sat up, swinging his legs out over the side of the bed as he rubbed at his eye. It had a tendency to tear up after wakng up in the mornings. He yawned again before stretching and standing up, going over to his dresser. He put on his red shirt and slipped into some jeans before leaving his room, eager to get his morning coffee. It never really helped him wake up for some weird reason, but that didn't matter. He just really loved the taste.

As he passed through the living room he glanced over at the huge tank in the middle of it. His face lit up with a soft smile as he saw Sara curled up in the sand at the bottom, sleeping soundly. She had a tendency to roll off the platform in her sleep so she decided to just not use it for sleeping. It struck him just how weird this was, taking care of a person he had only recently met, all because of a freak accident that caused her to get turned into a mermaid. It had just seemed like the right thing to do. She was a pretty nice person, and he couldn't have just let them experiment on her. 

Plus, it was his fault she was in this mess. He had accidentally tripped and bumped into here while she was carrying a vial of serum and had caused her to fall, cutting herself on the broken pieces of the vial. Thus getting the serum into her bloodstream, causing her to become a mermaid the following day. Helping her out was pretty much his way of making it up to her. He continued on into the kitchen and started up his coffee maker, grabbing some bread to make toast for breakfast.

Two Hours Later

Jack looked up from his computer as someone knocked on the front door. Probably Mark. He had decided to visit Jack out of the blue and was staying in Ireland for a week or two. He got up, leaving his recording room and heading over to the door, the thumbnail he was making coud wait for a little while. "Hey Mark," He said as he opened the door. "Hope I wasn't interupting anything," Mark said as he came in. "Nah, just working on a thumbnail. It's almost done anyway," Jack said.

Mark waved at Sara as the entered the living room. She shot him a quick wave before going back to playing her game, fighting a boss. "Still can't believe you're actually helping her. Most people probably would have left her there," Mark said as they entered Jack's recording room. Jack shrugged. "Like I've said before, it's the least I can do, considering I caused her change in the first place. Besides, she's actually pretty fun to have around," He said.

After talking for a little while they decided to play Overwatch out in the living room with Sara. "Fuck!" Mark shouted as his character was killed, again. "This fricking Lucio won't leave me alone! He's killed me ten times now," He said frustratedly. "The dude must have a vendetta," Sara said as she took out a Mercy. "I don't know why though!" He replied. Jack was about to say something when the door was suddenly busted down. A bunch of security from AGRO swarmed in, grabbing Jack and Mark. 

Everything felt like it was in slow motion as Dr. Bunsen strode in. Jack felt nauseous as his vision flickered, watching from the arms of two guards one moment, and from in the tank the next. W-what the hell? He let out a shout as Dr. Bunsen shoved a needle in Mark's neck. The shout became drowned out as he was suddenly watching from in the tank again, Sara in his place, looking completely human. 

He surfaced and hooked his arms over the side of the tank, trying to pull himself out so he could get to Mark. But he unexpectedly weighed more than he was used to, and his arms weren't strong enough to haul that weight out of the tank. He cursed and looked down, wanting to find out what was weighing him down. His eyes widened as he saw his frantically kicking legs fuse together, changing into a long green tail. His gaze quickly darted back to Mark when he heard him cry out. 

The men that had been holding Mark had let go of him, letting him collapse to the floor. Bunsen sneered as Mark yelled in fear, watching his feet rapidly change, going from webbed, to looking like flippers and finally to fins as scales rushed up his legs, fusing together as the scales reached his torso. "Mark!" Jack yelled, renewing his efforts to get to his friend. Bunsen laughed as he and his men left. 

Sara struggled to try and get Mark to the tank but it was obvious he was too heavy for her. He was gonna die if he stayed dry too long! Jack could only watch as his friend started to turn pale, looking extremely ill, his breathing shallow. He wasn't gonna last much longer! Jack's vision swam as a panic attack set in. He was watching his friend die and there was nothing he could do! His eyes widened as Mark's eyes drifted shut, his body going limp. "Noooooo!"

=========================

Jack bolted upright as he woke up, breathing heavily. He quickly looked around the tank and living room, his eyes settling on Mark, who was sleeping peacefully over on his platform. Thank god, it was just a nightmare. He didn't know what he would do if it was real. If he had lost Mark, his best friend. Mark's eyes opened and he stared at him groggily. "You okay Jack?" He mumbled, still half asleep. "I'm fine Mark, go back to sleep,"Jack said. Mark yawned and nodded, his eyes slowly closing. He fell asleep again almost immediately, emitting a soft snore. Jack sighed before laying back down. Eventually he managed to fall back to sleep, silently praying for that dream to never come true.


End file.
